minecraftarchaeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Items
Bio Fossil http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/5540/biofossil.png Bio Fossils once contained living tissues, but you can't see it without an Analyzer. You can place Bio Fossils on the ground to see a random dinosaur skeleton. Relic http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/1959/relico.png These relics were once the antiques of ancient civilization. Now they are nothing more than scraps.You need the analyzer to rebuild it. Stone Board Stone Boards are paintings of ancient civilization. It contains some legends or prophecy that you may be interested in. Ancient Eggs http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/3686/egg2.png http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/1889/egg3.png http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/198/egg7.png http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/3910/egg6.png After a long time waiting without outbreak, the culture vat has rebuilt the DNAs into living, hatchable eggs. Now you can put the eggs on the ground and hatch it into living ancient creatures. Broken Ancient Equipment http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/2685/brokensword.png http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/8180/brokenhelmet.png Found in fossil blocks, they're from the great war in an ancient civilization. They are useless broken, and need to be rebuilt by the archeology workbench. Ancient Equipment http://img810.imageshack.us/img810/1156/ancientsword.png http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7927/ancienthalmet.png After some repair work by the archeology workbench, you now have wearable ancient equipment. While not in peaceful mode, both sword and helmet has supernatural powers, especially when they are equipped together. (Try it on pigs, not cows) try it on sipders Fern seeds http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/7895/fernseed.png Ferns are prehistoric extinct plants that can only be planted below leaves. They will spread quickly and grow. Skull Stick http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/8503/skullstick.png This stick is only a decoration. But if use it to hit the order drum, something may happen. Gem http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/6030/genh.png Can be used to tame a T-rex. Only has a 0.001% chance of dropping out of a fossil. Scarab Tools http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/1941/genaxe.png http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/7663/genhoe.png http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/3088/genpickaxe.png http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/8075/genshave.png http://img813.imageshack.us/img813/8107/gensword.png With advanced forging and inlaying technology used by the ancient civilization, they were able to inlay Scarab Gems on tools and make them as hard as diamond tools. All you need to do is craft Gems as if they were just a normal material in the shape of either a pickaxe, an axe, a shovel, a hoe or a sword. Gem Swords have the same amount of durability as diamond swords, but inflict the same amount of damage as an iron sword.And it sucks ass. Dino Pedia http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/7012/booku.png Now you can know how dinosaurs are feeling by using this book. To use it, hold it in your hand then right-click on the dinosaurs. To craft it, get a book next to a DNA in the crafting table. T-Rex Tooth http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/2453/fangz.png "Those in the upper jaw were larger than those in all but the rear of the lower jaw. The largest found so far is estimated to have been 30 centimetres (12 in) long including the root when the animal was alive, making it the largest tooth of any carnivorous dinosaur yet found. Tooth Dagger http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/2348/fangknife.png This dagger, made from a T-Rex tooth, can be used as a sword or shears. As a sword, it deals the same damage as a stone sword but has 4 times the durability. Raw chicken soup http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/9086/rawchickensoup.png So we got raw chicken. Instead roasting it, we can also make it as soup. Unfortunately, we can't drink raw soup directly. We need cook it. Essence of Chicken http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/5342/chickenex.png These delicious liquid are nutritious. You can drink it as tonic, but it won't feed you. Also, you can try use it on your lovely dinosaurs. But beware with the side-effect of fast-growing. Living Nautilus http://img802.imageshack.us/img802/1949/nshell.png Oh! you caught a living fossil! Now you can cook it, or put it into water (right click on the floor) to release it. You can catch it by right clicking it with a empty hand. It cannot stack. Sio-Chiu-Le http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/3977/sjl.png A traditional Taiwanese snacks that made by snails, but you make it simply put living nautilus into furnace. It's delicious! Empty Shell http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/7088/emptyshell.png Dropped by dead nautilus. It can be used to change a single Plesiosaur's order status. Magic conch http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9572/magicconch.png Dropped by dead nautilus. It can be used to order a group of Plesiosaurs. Change the order type by putting it into crafting areas. Dino meat/steak Why should dinosaurs drop pork? They should drop their own meat! Embryo Syringe These embryos were created from animal DNAs by cultivating. You can use these to inject embryos into some mammals like pigs, sheep, and cows and make them pregnant. You can use Dinopedias to display the growth progress inside pregnant animals. After a while (normally 5 minutes) the baby will be born. Frozen Meat This is the meat of some unlucky prehistoric animal that was trapped and frozen alive. We don't know which animal it was, but analyzers could help. It has a 66% chance to be a DNA, or a 33% chance to be normal meat. Frozen Meat can be cooked to get some steak. As the meat is frozen, it is rock solid. It deals the same amount of damage as diamond, but will break instantly.